Human
by For3v3rwithyourSoul
Summary: "It makes you better than an angel and a demon; human. There's nothing wrong with that." Sequel to Unicorn. Please read Paradise and Unicorn first (- in that order). Meg and Danae are back on Earth, and Meg is overwhelmed by her human emotions, and begins to question herself. Enjoy the one shot!


Alright guys, this is Human, it takes place right after Meg makes her decision to return to Earth. The only way I have connected this to season 8, is what happens after they (Danae and Meg) wake up. I hope you all like it. If you haven't read Paradise and Unicorn, please read those first.

**I do not own Supernatural. Danae is my own creation. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Meg found herself in a field and she smiled as her hands dug into the ground beneath her. She grinned. This place, it wasn't paradise, but it still made her happy. Maybe it made her happy because she knew that Castiel was within reach, so to speak.

"Meg we have to go." Danae's voice carried a sense of urgency and, was that fear? Meg ignored her, "I'm enjoying this. I can't believe I missed this place."

"No Meg, we have to go now." Danae reached down to pull the brunette to her feet when she felt her something inside her shatter.

The angel gasped as she felt her grace was ripped from her soul, and iciness washed over her as it filled the empty space. She looked up to the sky and her eyes widened in shock and fear. Meg looked up at the raven haired angel and then followed her gaze to the sky.

Meg stood up slowly, "What? What is this?"

Angels were falling from heaven, their cries of fear echoed in Danae's head despite no longer having her grace.

"Danae what's happening?"

The dark haired woman took a moment to respond before turning to the former demon, "We've been cast out of heaven. I don't…I don't know…."

Danae was at a loss for words and she took a moment to think before her eyes hardened, "Metatron."

"Who?"

"The angel that wrote the Word of God about the Leviathans, this is his doing and Castiel was probably his puppet."

Meg bristled and felt something rise up in her; it made her angry that someone would use Castiel to do their dirty work.

"What does this mean?" Meg asked.

"It means I'm no longer an angel, none of my brethren are." "Great, you've got no power. What about me? I don't feel like a demon."

"That's because you aren't. You're human now."

"So we have nothing? We're powerless." "Yes and no. Now stop your whining. We need to get out of here."

"And go where? Do you know where the Winchesters are? Do you know where Clarence is without your angel powers?"

Danae sighed, "Look it's not going to be easy, but, this is all we can do. I'm sure those three are going to find a way to fix this. Somehow. In the mean time we try and figure out where they are and where they're going. We are going to find a car, get some gear, and give this hunting thing a shot."

"Hunting? Are you crazy? The demons know what this body looks like. I got the same one. If I were a demon I could change my meat suit."

"You were given the body meant for you. I don't know if you remember or not, but your first time on earth was a body very similar to this one. That's why it fits you so well, even if you don't want to admit that to yourself." Danae paused for a moment to study her friend, before she continued speaking, "We can avoid the demons. We both know enough about them to avoid them. We can hunt other creatures. Besides, becoming hunters is the fastest way we can find the Winchesters and Castiel."

"Fine." Meg grumbled, unhappy with Danae's plan despite how much sense it made.

They silently began to walk towards the road. Meg turned to Danae and studied her features. She had been used to the raven haired angel, but this time, she was just a woman. "So, what about your meat suit?"

"The soul for this body passed on a long time ago."

"Alright I guess. Where are we getting a car?"

"When we get to a town. A nice inconspicuous vehicle no one will miss."

"Alright."

They reached the road and Danae looked around, "We're lucky none of my brothers or sisters landed nearby."

"You worried about them?"

"I'm concerned they'd get in our way. I'm sure my brother and his wards will have the demons gunning for them, they don't need angry banished angels adding to that."

"So what, we look sexy and we get a lift?" "That's the plan."

"And I can't slit anyone's throat?" "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Killjoy." "Shut up."

Meg saw a sign and groaned when she saw the distance to the next city. "Denver is 56 miles away Danae!"

"Don't complain. Just walk." "I hate you." Danae ignored her and kept walking.

The former demon stopped for a moment and stared at the sign, before slowly turning, looking at her environment, and thinking to herself. She could feel doubt, a small voice telling her this wasn't worth it, that she was better off in the not so paradise that was her own. Maybe she made the wrong choice? Castiel probably didn't even know she had died for him and the Winchesters. Did he even look for her? He never searched heaven, then again, why would he? Danae never would've let him near her...no, she would've let him in, just him.

"Meg? Are you alright?" Danae asked, concern in her voice and eyes.

"Did I make the right choice?" "You told me there was no choice, he needs you and that's what matters."

"Does he even know what I did for him? Did they bother to tell him? Did Moose tell him..." "That you love him? As far as I know, no. They didn't tell him anything. In fact, I'm sure Sam didn't even tell Dean."

"Then what the hell am I doing?" Meg demanded. She started tapping her foot and running her hands through her hair, signs Danae associated with uncertainty and frustration.

"Do you know what a unicorn is?" Danae asked. Meg shot the raven haired woman a dirty look before a memory rushed to the forefront of her mind.

_"You fell in love with a unicorn. It was beautiful, then sad, then sadder. I laughed, I cried, I puked in my mouth a little bit. And honestly, I kind of get it." _

"Moose was telling me about some girl, he gave up hunting for her while Dean and Clarence were missing." Danae nodded, "What else?"

_"Go save your brother...and my unicorn." _

"I died for them." "You're used to being a demon, Meg. And then you got used to heaven. Nothing else mattered then. Now, you're human. You're scared, frustrated, nervous, and a million and one other emotions at once. Its alright to be overwhelmed. As a demon, you sacrificed yourself for Castiel and the Winchesters. A demon did that. Now you're human. Do you know what that makes you?" Danae asked.

"A unicorn?" Meg deadpanned.

Danae smiled, "It makes you better than an angel and a demon; human. There's nothing wrong with that. Plus, I think it does make you a unicorn, a sassy unicorn with attitude, but a unicorn nonetheless."

Meg shook her head, "This human thing is going to take a while to adjust to." Danae nodded, "It will, but I'll be with you every step of the way."

* * *

The End! I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
